


like a bird in flight

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [21]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: jaeyoon admires juho as he flies
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	like a bird in flight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Birds
> 
> for some reason, i let my monkey brain convince me that i could handle a third coffee today but my monkey brain did not anticipate the sensory overload that would follow. i should get off my laptop and just read or something to stop the overload which is also partially caused by my dumb arthritic joints being inflamed but will i???. okay le rant is finished and 
> 
> please enjoy this short but sweet drabble <33
> 
> (i was about to be self-deprecating in these brackets, but not today satan!!!!)

To Jaeyoon, Juho looked like a beautiful bird in flight. He soared and dipped, his golden wings spanning several feet. Jaeyoon loved to look at Juho, his angel. Juho landed in front of Jaeyoon with a huff and grinned. 

"How did that look?" he asked happily. 

He always brought Jaeyoon out here to see him fly which Jaeyoon was wholeheartedly happy about because seeing his guardian angel fly was a blessing in and of itself. 

"Amazing," answered Jaeyoon. He was breathless and Juho knew, or at least, Jaeyoon could tell that Juho knew - knew that Jaeyoon was irrevocably in love with his guardian angel.


End file.
